The present application relates to transfers such as decalcomania and the like adapted to be transferred from a backing to a further support such as a wall or the like.
Transfers consisting of a carrier or backing sheet carrying an image which can be transferred from the backing to a further support are fundamentally well known. Historically, the first significant transfers required the application of water to release the image from the carrier or backing. These transfer materials were usually difficult to make, complicated in construction, and difficult to store without deterioration. Further, after application there was frequently a yellowing of the non-opaque film which supported the image. In more recent years, transfers from which the image could be transferred without the use of any liquid have been developed. These materials utilize either heat or pressure activated adhesive formulations whereby the image is adhered to the subsequent display surface. These materials are quite effective but some problems still remain.
With the prior art transfers the adhesive layer, whether dealing with a liquid activated adhesive or a heat or pressure activated adhesive, was interposed between the image and the supporting surface. Because of this, frequently the image would blur or break in its application to the surface, and during subsequent exposure on the surface. Further, because of the way these structures had to be made, it was normally not practical for a user to prepare his own transfers, a protective backing or carrier sheet being above the image layer. The transfer had to be prepared by specialty shops with special equipment. With the development of modern electrostatic printing processes there has developed a need for a transfer wherein the user can prepare his own image and with it prepare his complete transfer.